


I Will If I Want To

by At_the_moment



Series: Fate Written on Your Skin [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't question why this is like two pages longer, First Meetings, First words said to you, It's not worth it!, Just don't, M/M, Mark's Perspective, Sequel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Still weak ending, Vulgar Language, to You Can't Do That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: On your wrist the first words your soulmate says to you are written.
Mark may not have had the worst of it, but it was still pretty bad. His soulmate obviously had some issues they needed to workout. Mark was always getting weird looks from people. But like I said, it wasn't the worst of it.
Mark never thought that on that slow Wednesday afternoon would lead him to a fateful meeting.
Azlinne asked for one with Mark's POV, don't question why this one's longer, I don't know either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



> Azlinne has a fic out with prompts and they honestly keep me motivated, so when they suggested doing one from Mark's perspective I thought, /sure, why not?/. So here you go!

**Motherfucker, I will bend you over and slap your ass if I want to.** He’d had this string of words on his wrist since he was five. Like everyone else these words were meant to be the first his soulmate would speak to him.

Well fuck that guy!

Whoever it was obviously had some issues.

These obviously weren’t the worst words anyone had had on their wrists over the millennia of Human kind. There were videos up on YouTube counting down the worst to the best words ever said by soulmates. Mark’s didn’t even come close.

There was one boy in his class that the only word he had was ‘Duck’.

Another little girl had ‘I hate you’.

There were twins that had the same words ‘You both said the words’ written on theirs.

Mark wasn’t alone with having some pretty bad language either. One of his cousin’s knows exactly what it was like. ‘Sit down, you fat cunt!’

Still though, Mark’s parents often gave him a worried look. After all, who was this person in the future saying such vulgar things to their baby? Even the teachers and some of the older kids looked at him strangely.

But this was always a question: Who spoke first?

In the predestined conversation, what sparks these words, who speaks first? Would Mark say something that provokes his soulmate to say this? Or will the soulmate speak first and then Mark respond with theirs?

Well Mark knew exactly what he’d say if the latter happened. “Ass-ass motherfucking cock-and-ass mouth!” just for spite.

. . .

It was a slow day at the theater, Wednesday going on noon, when an angry looking man with green hair came storming in.

Before Mark could open his mouth to say anything the man slapped a piece of printed paper on to the counter.

Taken aback but deciding it was best to not engage, for fear of enraging this man further, Mark picked the paper up and looked it over. It was a ticket, probably printed off from the internet.

They’d been having trouble with a copycat site, selling fake tickets, so as he had been told to do, Mark got out his magnifying glass and looked over the small print.

He inspected it for a moment, but got distracted by angry foot tapping. He looked up for a moment and saw the man fuming, posture ridged and impatient.

Mark seriously did not want this guy yelling at him, especially when he found the mistakes on the ticket that made it clear that it was fake.

Deciding to take evasive action, he turned to Marie, a large Latina woman, that he’d been assigned to work with.

“Hey Marie? Was this bought off of supersiteCinema6?” He called over to her.

She turned and looked at the little slip of paper in his hand. She took it, inspected it, and nodded. Marie then looked at the man and said, “I’m sorry sir, this ticket is invalid.”

“WHAT?!” The man screeched as he watched Marie throw the ticket out.

Mark flinched back as the man began to yell loudly at her.

“NO! FUCK THAT. I PAID MONEY FER THAT LET ME IN!” The man growled at her, turning and heading towards the doors into the theater.

Mark panicked. He scrambled to find words that would get the man to leave, but all that he could make come out was “ **You can’t do that sir!** ”

The man stutter-stepped and went ridged for a moment. Mark felt like his heart was going to stop as the man turned and from across the small entrance of the theater Mark could see there was tension in the man’s shoulders.

Or maybe it was his own when the man opened his mouth and said, “ **Motherfucker, I will bend you over and slap your ass if I want to.** ”

Oh.

Oh, no.

No he did not!

Oh my god!

Mark felt his face go slack with shock. This man, he was his soulmate? What?! Mark felt light headed, dizzy, and he was really glad that it was a Wednesday in the middle of the afternoon. He had no idea if he should laugh at the ridiculous situation he and his apparent soulmate were in, or give him a piece of his mind for _those_ being his first words.

Who spoke first?

Mark had. Mark had caused his soulmate to speak. That stutter step hadn’t been because Mark had challenged him, but because he’d said his words. Fuck.

But the look on the man’s face now. Mark almost did laugh. The man was blushing and had cupped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. Oh god, he looked so adorably innocent and apologetic, Mark couldn’t find it in himself to feel mad anymore.

Mark finally ended the silence between them by pushing out the words, “I hate you so much.”

The man’s worried expression slipped off his face after that. The tension breaking at the man’s hearty laughter and Mark couldn’t help the flutter in his chest.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry you had to live with that. Lord fricken almighty!” He apologized, coming back to the window still laughing.

Mark couldn’t help the chuckles that left him either. He took in his soulmate’s appearance now that the two were sure they weren’t going to die of laughter.

He had bright blue eyes, that held mischief, and green hair that seemed to be fading to silver. A bright smile that could light up a room, and the laughter of old rusty bell. Not a bad catch Fischbach.

“My name’s Sean, but everyone calls me Jack. It’s uh, nice to finally meet ya I guess?” The man spoke, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that conveyed subconscious nervousness.

Scoffing at the offhand question Mark smirked, “What? Been looking for me long?”

The man who had introduced himself as Jack, smiled wider, “Nope!”

Mark and Jack continued to chuckle. Mark saw Marie walk off out of the corner of his eye, muttering something about gonna have a smoke. Mark waved her off. When the two were finally done giggling like girls, Mark pointed a jokingly accusatory finger at Jack, “My name’s Mark Fischbach, and you, you little shit! I’ve had to live with such vulgar words on my arm since I was five you bitch!”

Jack scoffed, “Who’s being so vulgar now? Bitch?” Then he chuckled, wiping at his eyes, “I mean really? My soulmate calling me sir the first time we meet? And me saying I’d slap your ass? What kind of things could we have been getting down to Mr. Fischbach?”

Mark couldn’t help the fond smile or slight shake of his head at the green haired man’s antics.

“My shift ends at six, if you wanna meet up afterwards?” Mark felt as if his heart might tap dance out of his chest. This was his soulmate he was asking out, sure, but at the same time that didn’t make him any less nervous.

Almost automatically Jack said, “Okay, give me two tickets for the six fifteen showing.”

Mark was taken aback for a moment. A cry of happiness at not being turned down, but then the words his soulmate said registered. “I work here.”

“Then you get an employee discount right? Two for the price of one?” The eyebrow wiggle nearly undid Mark, who the fuck was this guy, and why did he have to be so adorable? Oh that’s right, he was Mark’s soulmate. The one person specifically designed to undo him.

“If you insist… _sir_.” Emphasizing the little phrase with a roll of the eyes and a snort Mark pulled himself away from the giddiness of meeting his soulmate and turned his attentions back to the transactions between them.

“I do.” Jack chuckled and his eyes sparkled.

After exchanging phone numbers, the man disappeared. Mark’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much by the time Jack came back for the showing.

Still in his stupid polo ticket taker shirt, kaki pants, and little visor, Mark walked arm in arm with Jack into the six fifteen showing of Five Nights at Freddy’s the Movie.

With each jump scare and profane exclamation, they moved closer and closer together. By the time it was over the two had both arms around each other, whispering about how the jump scare weren’t scary anymore. But neither moved away. Mark forgot he was probably wrinkling his uniform because he was honestly thinking this was the best date he’d ever been on.

They walked out laughing, Jack saying what Mark was thinking.

That’s where their relationship started. And like every other soulmate couple, they both lived happily with each other until their days would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this gift of which I've offered you Azlinne! Happy Halloween, stay away from the clowns!


End file.
